Chapter Five/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy of the Fifth Chapter. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. View of the Sanatorium entrance, and Mike approaching a stone wall boundary. Chapter 5, Dread/Prey, and six hours until dawn. Mike spots something and ducks behind the wall. Mike: Jesus. He peeks from behind the wall. Mike: That's not good. That's really not good. Really not good. Mike; Sanatorium Grounds; 01:03 The feet of the Stranger is seen walking along the front of the Sanatorium. Growling is heard, and the camera spins around to show a dark gray northwestern wolf. Mike ducks down again. Mike: Dammit. Mike peeks again. Two wolves, a light one and a dark one, walk beside the Stranger. Mike: Alright. Let's get a closer look. Mike grunts as he climbs on top of the wall and jumps down. Mike: Alright. While Mike walks, howling can be heard in the background. Mike can find a "CONDEMNED" sign. : Mike: Awesome. Why wouldn't I end up on the creepiest place on planet earth? Mike removes a covering to a small entrance inside the Sanatorium. Mike: Come. On. Mike grunts as he climbs in and jumps down. Mike: Dammit. Alright. Mike grunts as he pushes a barrel to a position where he can climb to an elevated path, doing so. Mike stands on top of something, and his head pokes out of a hole on the floor above. He is able to see what is on the floor. Mike: Whoa. That's different. Mike again grunts as he climbs up the hole to the floor above, the main floor. He walks across the floor full of rubble to the next room. Mike looks through the hole to the next room, the Chapel, and, in awe, sees the Stranger treating his wolves. Mike: Whoa, what the... He sees the wolves leave (the Stranger has already left) and Mike attempts to open the door to the Chapel. It is locked. He walks back to the room he came from and turns left into the Administration area. Before heading into the Admin area and going through the dark doorway, Mike can find Administration Notes. : Mike: That's weird. They just forced them all out? In the Admin area, Mike can find a safe and a stake. : Mike: Whoa. Someone really wanted to take a peek inside. : Mike uses the stake to open the safe to find Clocking-In Cards. : Mike: Oh shit look at this... He can also find a Broken Camera. Heading out of the Admin area, Mike follows the direction to the Morgue. Before turning to the direction of the morgue and heading straight to one of the rooms across, Mike can find an Old Newspaper. : Mike: Huh. Intrigue on Blackwood Mountain. Before going down the stairs to the morgue, Mike can turn right into the room and find Medical Notes. : Mike: Huh? Mike finds a partially open room with a bird and a machete stabbed into a table. The bird caws and flies away. '' '''Mike:' Huh? Mike opens the door and takes the machete. Mike: Oh shit... Gross. Mike can walk to the foreground into another room and open a curtain to find a Restraining Chair. : Mike: Holy shit... Ugh. What happened here? If Mike takes a closer look: : Mike: Twisted fuckers liked to watch I guess. Mike will walk along the rooms and see a wolf shadow walk past on the wall past the doorway on his left. Mike can go into the room on the right and find a Telegram About Miners. : Mike: Gee, who wouldn't want press snooping around in this paradise? Mike will enter another room, but has a moving arm with a note attached, on a table in the middle of the room. Mike can interact with the arm. : Mike: Whoa whoa whoa... Is this what he was feeding them? : Mike tries to grab the note but immediately gets two of his fingers caught in a bear trap which appeared. Mike screams out in pain. He winces and brings out his machete. : (If Mike chooses to '''Open Bear Trap':)'' :: Mike uses the machete to open the bear trap, but the end of the machete breaks and falls inside, causing the bear trap to tighten again. Mike screams. :: (If Mike chooses to '''Open Bear Trap':)'' ::: Mike attempts to open the bear trap again with the machete, but again the second third of the machete falls inside the bear trap again. ::: Mike: Ugh! Ah! Fuck! ::: (If Mike chooses to '''Open Bear Trap':)'' :::: Mike uses the machete again, and successfully frees his fingers. :::: Mike: Oh god. Thank you God, thank you thank you thank you. Thank you God! Oh fuck... :::: Mike picks up his lantern and continues traversing the Sanatorium. ::: (If Mike chooses to '''Amputate Fingers':)'' :::: ... :: (If Mike chooses to '''Amputate Fingers':)'' ::: ... : (If Mike chooses to '''Amputate Fingers':)'' :: Mike: Shit. Oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit! Fuck... ugh! :: Mike cuts his fingers off with one slice of the machete. :: Mike: ARGH! ARGH! Okay... okay... :: Mike finds bandages to wrap his fingers. :: Mike: Ah! Ah! Okay... :: Mike picks up his machete and stores it. :: Mike: Eeeny... Meeny... miney... moh... catch a tiger by the toe... if he... Let him go... I don't know what the fuck to go... okay... After the room with the bear trap, which is the Morgue, Mike can find a Strange Skull. : Mike: This place just gets better and better''.'' : (If Mike looks at the Strange Skull a second time:) :: Mike: 'Sup chatterbox. Hangin' out? Me too. Mike finds a door and a sign beside it which says '''Chapel Security Pass Required'.'' : Mike: What- are you serious? Now I gotta find a fucking keycard!? Mike can also open a body drawer and find a Name Tag of Nicholas Bowen. Mike can open another body drawer and find Sarah Smith's Death Certificate. Mike will open another body drawer with an uncovered corpse. Mike: Ugh... fuckin' sick! That's fucking sick. A rat will climb out of the corpse's mouth, and Mike finds the key card on the body. Mike: Okay... let's check this out. Mike uses the key card to be granted access into the Chapel. Mike climbs up stairs but the white wolf appears and barks at Mike. Mike runs up the stairs in the direction of the Chapel as the wolf chases him. Mike: Oh f-! Oh fu-! Oh shit... oh shit! Okay okay okay okay okay okay... Fuck fuck fuck fuck... Mike slams the Chapel door in the wolf's face. Mike examines the Chapel in the next room. Mike: Wha-?! Wha-?! Okay... (If Mike examines the Chapel again:) : Mike: Isn't this a quaint little psycho-crib. Mike jumps down to the main floor after the main entrance. Mike: Oh. Right, back in here. Mike uses the key card to open the Chapel door and the same wolf jumps in front of him and barks. (If Mike hits the QTE to hit the dog:) : Mike kicks the wolf in the neck, causing him to yelp. : Mike: Ugh! Get away! Get away!! (If Mike does not hit the QTE to hit the dog:) : Mike: Okay... okay... Easy boy... Easy... Easy... That's a good boy... Mike can approach the wolf. : The wolf growls at him. : (If Mike chooses to '''Back Away':)'' :: Mike: Easy boy... Easy... :: Wolfie barks and Mike backs away. :: Mike: That's a good boy... that's right. : (If Mike chooses to '''Approach':)'' :: Mike slowly approaches the wolf. :: Mike: That's a good boy. That's right. Easy... :: Mike pats the wolf. :: Mike: Yeah! Good Boy! Yeah. Hey guy, you like that? Yeah. Everyone likes a little lovin' right? Mmm? :: Mike stands up and the wolf sits down. Mike can find a bone in a chest. : Mike: Maybe this'll keep the wolves fat and happy. : Mike approaches the wolf, whistles, and hands the bone to the wolf. : Mike: Yeah that's it... yeah... Easy boy... easy... That's a good boy... that's right. : Mike pats the wolf. Mike can find a Cigar Box. : (If Mike had found the Cigar Stub:) :: Mike: Ahh... the stogie stash exposed. : (If Mike did not find the Cigar Stub:) :: Mike: So... he's a smoker. Mike can find a Clippings Wall. : Mike: Fucking freak... Mike finds an army jacket and wears it. Mike: So... what have we here? Mike then reaches for a gun but can't reach it. Mike: Come on! Mike takes a leg off the shelf making the revolver slide down to him. Mike: Nice! Mike shoots a lock to the exit. Mike can find a Mine Rescue Photo around the stairs leading down. : Mike: ..."The Miracle Men...?" Mike goes downstairs to an underround floor and finds a locked gate leading to the exit. Mike: Of course, locked. Mike shoves an empty barrel out of the way. Mike: Oof! Okay... Mike shoots the lock, creating sparks and a fire. Mike: Oof! Mike opens the gate, and the fire spreads to barrels filled with flammable liquid. Mike: Shit... shit... shit... URGH! An explosion occurs as Mike runs back and jumps to the ground. ---- The Psycho is seen watching the cameras, then clicks the mouse, triggering for the front gate, where Matt and Emily have just exited, to be locked. Matt; Upper Cable Car Station, 01:05 Matt can interact with the gate and press the button. : Matt: It's locked! The hell who did that? There's some seriously uncool shit going on up here. Matt and Emily head to the Cable Car Station. Emily: I can't believe Josh is dead. Matt: I can't believe how he died... Emily: No I mean, what if they were wrong? Matt: What? Emily: Maybe we should've checked the shed to see if it was really true. Matt: I don't know. There are some things that once you see them, you can never un-see them. Emily: Yeah. I guess... but some things you have to see for yourself. Matt: I'll take their word for it. Matt can find a bucket of spilled red paint. : Matt: Paint? It's still fresh. Emily and Matt approach the Cable Car Station and find an axe lodged in the door. Matt: Look, an axe... I feel better with an axe. Matt takes off the axe from the door, and Emily tries to open the door. Emily: Oh what now? This is locked, Matt! Well break the door down will ya? Matt: Whoa, wait a second. We start smashing shit down he's gonna hear us. Emily: You got any better suggestions? Matt: I dunno. What about... look! Emily: What? Matt: A window. Emily: That's great Matt, I can just about fit my lip balm through that little slot. Matt: No come on. Emily: You will never fit through there, big guy. (If Matt chooses to '''Smash Door':)'' : Matt: Okay fine. Here goes. I'm gonna huff, and I'm gonna---- : Emily: Shhh! Just do it! : Matt smashes the door down on his third attempt. (If Matt chooses to '''Help Emily Through':)'' : Matt: I won't fit, but you will. : Emily: Are you nuts? You're gonna shove my ass through that little hole? : Matt: I've seen you slip into some pretty tight jeans, Em. : Emily: Uh? Excuse me? : Matt: It's a talent! : (If Matt and Emily have a relationship high enough:) :: Emily: Fine, let's do it. Ugh, alright. Here goes. :: Emily starts going through the window. :: Emily: Ugh, dammit. Come on. Oh my god! It's pitch black, I do not like this. :: Matt: I'm right here, Em. :: Emily: I can't see anything! There's so much crap in here I keep bumping into! :: Matt: It's okay! Can you found the latch? :: Emily: ... :: Matt: Anything? :: Emily: Ewww... Matt, I think there are spiders in here! :: Matt: Be careful! :: Emily: It's hard to be careful when it's freaking pitch black, you dip! :: Matt: Hey- um, I'm just trying to help. :: Emily: Almost. Almost... ugh! :: (If Matt is at the door when Emily opens it:) ::: Emily: 'Wow I did it. ::: '''Matt: '''Good job, Em. You rock. ::: '''Emily: '''You're okay too. That was good. We did good. ::: '''Matt: '''A-plus, would buy again. :: ''(If Matt is not at the door when Emily opens it:) ::: Emily opens the door and looks around to find Matt nowhere to be seen. ::: '''Emily: Matt! Seriously?! Please. ::: Matt goes to Emily. ::: Emily: Alright, what the hell was that? ::: Matt: What? ::: Emily: I'm in the pitch black with spider webs and dust- URGH! You just go wandering off! ::: Matt: Em, I just- ::: Emily: Don't "Em" me! This is a complete and total breakdown of even the slightest glimmer of trust I might've had that you can protect me from the bad things that are out here and I am just majorly bumming out. ::: Matt: Em, just stop. I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. ::: Emily: See you weren't thinking for one thing. : (If Matt and Emily have a low relationship:) :: Emily: Think again lug head. No can do. For one thing that maniac is probably just sitting there under that window waiting to blend us into piña coladas. :: Matt: Okay fine. Here goes. I'm gonna huff, and I'm gonna---- :: Emily: Shhh! Just do it! :: Matt smashes the door down on his third attempt. Emily turns on the light for the station. Matt: Oh. God damn. Emily: What happened? Matt: This is crazy- Emily: We were just here like a few hours ago - this must have just happened! Matt: What the fuck is going on? Emily: It's gotta be the guy... the one who got to Chris and Ash... and Josh... Matt: He's gotta know this is the only way out. Emily: Don't say that. Matt: Look. The cable car's all the way up there. Emily: Well that's... I mean that's not far, right? You... you can jump it? Matt: Ha. I'm good Em but not that good. Flattered, though. Emily: Well Matt if you can't jump that, what are we gonna do?!? Matt: I... I don't know. Emily: God, everything is like, so busted up... Matt: I think they knew exactly what they were doing. Matt can examine a map of the mountain. : Matt: Hey look! Fire tower. : Emily: Hey. Magellan. Maybe we should get the cable car working and get this show on the road, huh? : Matt can examine a map of the mountain again. :: Matt: A mental hospital. :: Emily: Great. That's like totally... :: Matt: Gross? :: Emily: No... just... creepy. Matt can find the text "Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die". : Matt: Very friendly. : Emily: Ugh. Un-follow. Matt: Someone really did a number on this joint. Emily: Such a mess. This place was barely in working condition before, and now... Matt examines the controls of the Cable Car Station. Matt: Great. No keys, no cable car. Sooo... back to square one. (If Matt had taken a look at the map:) : Emily: What about the fire tower? On the map you found? : Matt: Well... I guess it's an option. : Emily: 'Maybe it has a radio or something. I mean, it would, wouldn't it? ''(If Matt did not yet look at the map:) : '''Emily: Matt. We need another plan. We can't just sit around and do nothing! : Emily: There's gotta be something we can do. : Matt: I'm all ears. : Emily: Look at all this crap. There's gotta be something useful in here, right? : Matt examines the map. : Matt: Hey look! Fire tower. : Emily: Huh... maybe that old fire tower will have, like, a radio or a phone or something. : Matt: It might... : Emily: It's not like we have any other options. Matt: '''Probably, yeah. '''Emily: Matt. We gotta get to that radio. (If the player chooses to '''Agree: We need that radio':)'' : (If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirt:) :: Matt: We can use the radio to call for help. Somebody's gotta pick up the signal. :: Emily: Oh. Well. Someone's learning to play by the rules. :: Matt: What? What rules? :: Emily: Rule number one, "Emily is always right." Rule number two, "Nothing else matters because Emily is always right." :: Matt: Uh huh. : (If Matt did not see Mike and Emily flirt:) :: Matt: 'We could use the radio to call for help. Somebody's gotta pick up the signal. :: '''Emily: '''Wow Matt, good call. Radio. So smart. :: '''Matt: '''Why are you being so bitchy? We're in a serious situation here. :: '''Emily: '''Whoa Matt. Easy. ''(If the player chooses to '''Disagree: Let's head back '''and Matt saw Mike and Emily flirt) : (If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirt:) :: '''Matt: I dunno, Em...that could work but I kinda think maybe we should get back to the lodge for now, everyone's been split up for so long.... :: Emily: Wait. For real? What is it with you and going back to the lodge? You just want to hide out in your room and cry? :: Matt: What? No- :: Emily: Don't be a pussy. We gotta do this, Matt. :(If Matt did not see Mike and Emily flirt:) :: Matt: 'I dunno, Em... that could work but I kinda think we should get back to the lodge for now, everyone's been split up for so long.... :: '''Emily: '''Wait. First you want to leave the lodge, now you want to go back?! You don't what to do any more than I do Matt, and I say that we go to the fire tower and get on the radio and call for more help. And that's that. :: '''Matt: '''Well if you feel that strongly about it- :: '''Emily: '''I do Matt! And I'm surprised you don't too! :: '''Matt: '''I do! I do! Really! ''Matt and Emily exit the cable car station and look for a way around it. '''Emily: Oh! Hold up! Emily reaches for a ladder to pull down. Matt: What's cookin' good lookin? Emily: Gettin' us out of here, Mister Meat for Brains. Matt helps Emily up to pull the ladder down. They proceed to shimmy around the Cable Car Station. Emily finds a flashlight. Emily: Look at this bad boy. You're comin' with me, buddy. And just like magic. Come on down, we can totally get out of here this way! (If Matt keeps Emily waiting:) : Emily: Matt, let's go, please! Snooze you lose, slowpoke! Maaaaaaaaatt! Matt Matt MattMattMatt! MattyMattyMatty! Maaaaaatt! Come on. Come on. Matt! Come on. Matt climbs onto the ladder and steps onto the ledge. (If Matt does not hit Square to stop Emily from falling off:) : Emily falls but grabs the ledge. : Matt: EMILY!! : Matt attempts to help Emily back up. : Matt: Sorry 'bout that, Em... You... are okay, right? : Emily: Hooo... okay... okay... easy now... : They both reach the other side of the station. : Emily: You know, I'm... I'm lucky to be alive, no thanks to you. : Matt: Jeez, Em, I tried to grab you- : Emily: Good effort, Matt. : Matt: I'll do better next time, I promise- : Emily: Next time? : Matt: I mean- : Emily: Ugh. (If Matt hits Square to catch Emily:) : Emily falls but Matt grabs her hand in time. : Matt: You alright? : Emily: Yeah. Uh... thanks, maybe um, you should go first. To protect me. : Matt and Emily continue to go to the other side. : Emily: Hooo... okay... easy now... : Matt: Okay... Alright... : Emily: Oh my gosh. : Matt: Almost... almost... : Emily: I'm feeling kinda faint... : Matt: Don't look down... : Emily: Whoa... : They both reach the other side of the station. : Matt: Okay... okay... : Emily: Holy cannoli, thank god that's over. : Matt: Yeah, for real. Emily: What if it doesn't work? Matt: What? Emily: The radio. Matt: It'll work. Emily: But... okay, if it doesn't... we need a plan. Matt: Maybe... We can just climb down. Emily: Climb down what? Matt: The mountain. Emily: Are you serious? Matt: What's the big deal? It's not like it's floating in the sky. Emily: It might as well be, it's pitch black out! Matt: Hey, hopefully we won't have to. Emily: You think the psychopath is just going to give up and run away? Matt: No... but... maybe we should find a safe spot, hole up, wait it out. It'll be a lot easier to figure this all out in the morning. Emily: As long as we don't hide in the lodge. That's where he expects us to go. Matt can step on a loose floorboard. : Emily: 'Huh? : ''Matt opens the floorboard and can find Beth's Phone. : '''Emily: Whoa, this is Beth's phone. : Matt: I thought the police like, swept the whole area... : Emily: Well, looks like they missed this. Matt and Emily step on the clifftop. Matt examines a broken sign. Matt: Watch where you step around here, Em. (If Matt did not catch Emily at the Cable Car Station:) : Emily: Yes, Matt unless you plan on catching me this time I'd prefer not to spend my evening plummeting to my death off a snowy cliff top. (If the player caught Emily at the Cable Car Station:) : Emily: Yes Matt, given the choice I'd prefer not to spend my evening plummeting to my death off a snowy cliff top. A loud screaming sound can be heard. Emily: Matt!! What is that? Matt: I don't know...! A hoard of deer closes in on the pair on the edge of the clifftop. Emily: Jesus! Shit! Matt: Oh... damn... ---- Sam listens to classical music in the bathtub. The Psycho can be seen in the background, watching Sam, before he leaves and slams the door, blowing the candle out near Sam. Sam notices and stops listening. Sam: Hello? Guys? What are you doing out there? Being creepy? Oh... kay... Sam gets out of the bath and wraps herself in a white towel. Sam; Washington Lodge; 01:11 Sam can find her sock. : Sam: Oh for Pete's sake. My clothes? Really? Whichever one of you did this is off my Christmas list. Seriously, not cool, guys. Not cool at all. Sam will exit the bathroom. Sam: Chris? Josh? What the hell? The clock will chime suddenly and Sam gets scared. Sam: Ugh. Stupid clock. Sam: Chris? Mike? Emily? This is really getting out of hand, okay? It was all very funny, ha ha, look at Sam walking around in a towel, but now I just really want this to be over, alright? You had enough? Sam: 'Can I have my clothes back now or am I supposed to hang out in a towel for the rest of the weekend? ... Towel it is, then. ''Sam can check the door to the kitchen. : '''Sam: You in the kitchen?... "Cooking" something up? ... Hehheh. The T.V can turn on static suddenly. : Sam: What the... : Sam will turn the T.V but will pop up with a jumpscare when Sam turns away. Sam can go near the dining room. : Sam: You guys in here? Sam can find a Business Card. : Sam: So... what do we have here? Sam: Okay, if you were trying to freak me out, guess what, you succeeded. Sam grabs a flashlight and goes into the cinema room. The foot of the Psycho steps in the foreground. Sam: Where the hell are you guys? Whoa, this is weird... Sam: Hey! Guys come ON! I am DONE with this! I really don't appreciate the silent treatment here! The cinema room doors close suddenly and Sam screams. Psycho: Hello Samantha. Looking for me? I don't think you'll have much luck by looking, Samantha. Sam: What the... What the hell...! Psycho: You're only going to see what I want you to see... And I have quite a lot to show you. Sam: What is... What is going on...!? Psycho: Open your eyes. The screen shows Sam in her bathtub. Sam: Oh my god. Psycho: She's quite beautiful, isn't she. A beautiful bathing bird... Sam: How... why... why did you... Psycho: Do you think she has any idea what lies ahead? Do you think these were the last happy moments of this creature's life? Sam: Why are you showing this to me...? Psycho: Why are you watching? Sam turns back around to see Josh getting cut in half. Sam: Josh! Psycho: How does it make you feel? Sam screams as Josh is sliced. Sam: OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO?! Psycho: I'm going to give you ten seconds... Nine. Sam: No no nonono... Psycho: Eight. Seven. Sam: Please no... The Psycho bursts into the room and Sam screams. Psycho: Sam. Sam: No... no! Psycho: Sa-am? (If the player chooses to '''Throw Vase':)'' : Sam: Shut up!! : Sam throws the vase at the Psycho and it smashes against his arm. Sam then runs to the door and into the guest room. (If the player chooses to '''Run':)'' : Sam runs to the door and into the guest room. (If the player chooses to Do Nothing:) : Sam will get caught by the Psycho and will get knocked out. '''END' '''Sam:' Shit! Shit shit shit. (If the player chooses to '''Jump':)'' : Sam jumps over the bed and out of the guest room. (If the player chooses to '''Hide':)'' : Sam hides under the bed. : (If the player chooses to '''Run':)'' :: Sam will roll out from under the bed and out of the guest room. : (If the player chooses to '''Stay Still':)'' :: The Psycho will laugh as he grabs Sam's leg as she screams. :: (If the player chooses to '''Grab':)'' ::: Sam will grab the bed leg. ::: (If the player succeeds Square:) :::: Sam will escape the Psycho's grasp, rolls out from under the bed and is able to go out the guest room. ::: (If the player fails to hit Square:) :::: Sam will be caught by the Psycho and will get knocked out. '''END' :: ''(If the player chooses to '''Kick':)'' ::: Sam will kick the Psycho, rolls out from under the bed, and she is able to go out the guest room. Sam runs along the hallway and into the basement. (If the player fails Triangle to bypass the broken step:) : Sam trips. : Sam: Damn damn damn. (If the player chooses to '''Run':)'' : Sam runs to the cellar. (If the player chooses to '''Hide':)'' : Sam hides behind a pillar. : Psycho: Sam? Why are you hiding? : Sam has to complete a Move segment. : Psycho: Sa-am? Why prolong the inevitable? : (If Sam fails Move:) :: Psycho: The Doctor will see you now. :: Sam will get caught by the Psycho. :: (If Sam found the baseball bat in Chapter 2:) ::: (If Sam successfully hits Square:) :::: Sam grabs the baseball bat and hits the Psycho, and escapes. :: (If Sam hadn't found the baseball bat:) ::: Sam will get knocked out. '''END' : ''(If the player chooses to '''Stay':)'' :: Psycho: Why kid yourself into thinking you can get away? Don't you know I can smell you, Sam? I can smell your fear. :: (If the player chooses to '''Stay':)'' ::: Psycho: Gotcha. So sorry. ::: Sam will get caught by the Psycho and will be knocked out. '''END' :: ''(If the player chooses to '''Run':)'' ::: (If Sam hadn't found the baseball bat in Chapter 2:) :::: Sam will get knocked out. '''END' ::: ''(If Sam had found the baseball bat in Chapter 2:) :::: (If the player successfully hits Square:) ::::: Sam will hit the Psycho with the bat and escape into the cellar. :::: (If the player does not successfully hit Square:) ::::: Sam will get knocked out. '''END' : ''(If the player chooses to '''Run':)'' :: Sam will get caught by the Psycho. :: (If Sam hadn't found the baseball bat in Chapter 2:) ::: Sam will get knocked out. '''END' :: ''(If Sam had found the baseball bat in Chapter 2:) ::: (If the player successfully hits the QTE:) :::: Sam will hit the Psycho with the bat and escapes. ::: (If the player does not hit the QTE:) :::: Sam will get knocked out. '''END' ''Sam reaches a handleless door at the end of the cellar. Sam: Are you kidding me? No HANDLE?! (If the player chooses to '''Force':)'' : Sam forces the door open. (If the player chooses to '''Pull':)'' : Sam pulls the wine storage down and finds the handle. She uses the handle to open the door. Sam slams the door against the Psycho. (If Sam does not lock the door in time:) : Sam will get caught by the Psycho and will get knocked out. '''END' ''The Psycho's hand goes through the door hole. Sam: Ahh!! Get out!! Sam closes the barrier. Sam can choose to open the door to her left. : Sam will get caught by the Psycho and will get knocked out. '''END' ''Sam forces the door at the end of her room down. She falls. (If Chris shot the squirrel in Chapter 1:) : Sam's wound will open, and she will remember the crow attack. Sam walks along the hotel hall. (If the player chooses to '''Run':)'' : Psycho: So sorry. : Sam will get caught by the Psycho and will get knocked out. (If the player chooses to '''Hide':)'' : Sam: Oh, crap. Crap! Oh Fuck... Fuck! : Sam goes into and elevator and ducks. : (If she was attacked by the crow or does not hit Triangle to turn off her flashlight:) :: Psycho: I see you beaming at me. :: Sam will get caught and will get knocked out. : (If neither of the above:) :: Sam has to complete a Move segment. :: Psycho: Here little kitty. Here pussy pussy. :: (If Sam fails the Move:) ::: Psycho: Little birdie unhappy in her cage? ::: Sam will get caught and will get knocked out. :: (If she succeeds Move:) ::: The Psycho looks around. ::: Psycho: Fuck! ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Chapter Transcripts